A Series Of Dean & Haley Dabbles
by Prettie Parker
Summary: These are a series of unrelated Dean/Haley dabbles/one-shots set to various songs. Flash points in a life, as if someone took a highlighter and made one pivotal moment stand out. All contain Dean/Haley. Also, a little bit of Sam
1. Chapter 1

**Note:** These are a series of unrelated dabbles. Flash points in a life, as if someone took a highlighter and made one pivotal moment stand out. They represent important moments in someone's life. Some have unanswered questions. That's done on purpose. I want the reader to be able to fill in the blanks with whatever their heart desires. Instead of me saying what is and what isn't. Let your imagination take control.**Double Note: **These were made for a fan fiction challenge on _The Daley Board_. Which amazingly I won. Which is amazing, because the other entries were just as good! Anyways thought I'd share here too.

_**Never Be The Same**_

_I'll never be the same I'm caught inside the memories of promises of yesterdays _

_and I belong to youI just can't walk away 'cause after loving youI can never be the same_

Her heart pounded in her ears as the sound of that old clock chiming vibrated through her body. Theirs eyes all stared glued to it as if looking into the mouth of hell and in a way they were.

The deathly chime kept ringing, taunting them mercilessly. Sounding through the room, bouncing off the space between them, stabbing into their souls. The old grandfather clock's hands united together to announce midnight. The sight of those intricate brass hands Haley could have sworn were strangling her heart where she stood, though she never actually saw them leave the confines of that old clock.

Haley's eyes fell to Sam, the sight of tears already breaking his face screamed at her this was really happening. It was coming, the end was here.

Her dilated eyes shot to Dean as her lip began to tremble and her breath began to quake. The strongest man she ever knew now looked like a scared little child lost and alone on a cold night. She could see her love battling within himself to stay strong for them, but in the face of his own demise not even Dean could banish the terror claiming him. He smiled weakly for their sake, but it looked so false in contrast to the fear swimming in his eyes.

Frozen like ice, Haley couldn't move. Every cell inside her body screamed for her to tackle Dean. Glue herself to him, so when hell came calling for the toll they'd have to take her too, but she couldn't move. Fear had paralyzed her where she stood.

Then his face grew tense, alarm piercing his emerald eyes. Dean heard something, saw something they couldn't detect. "Hell hound." He called off a desperate breath.

His feet took off in a second for the other room and they followed, unable to leave his side as death came knocking on the door.

Haley watched in shocked disbelief, her mind almost incapable of comprehending the sight before her, as Lilith was revealed inside of Ruby. Before action could be taken Dean was thrown against the table by her unseen force, and the door flung open by a cold bitches hand.

His tortured grunt filled the room, and echoed in Haley's head as Dean was yanked to the floor. Bile rose in her throat as evil dogs her eyes couldn't see began to eat the love of her life alive. Blood shot from his body as he withered on the ground in agony.

Haley's legs scrambled toward him, driven with need and desperation.

"No! Dean!" Screamed in protest from her lips with a velocity Haley didn't know was inside her.

Dean's body jerked about on the ground yelling in excruciating pain as crimson blood sprayed the floor.

Quickly gathering she wasn't getting closer to him, Haley realized Sam held her by the waist with a deaths grips as he begged Lilith to stop.

Anger shot through Haley's veins as she fought to rip Sam's restraining hands from her.

"Let me go! Sam, let me go!" She ordered in a piercing cry as she bucked in his grasp and yanked to remove his hands. While still trying to scramble closer to her dying love being murdered before her helpless eyes.

Easily stronger then her, Sam's ignored her cries as his grip never lessoned, but only tightened. Saving her from something she couldn't stop. Protecting her from witnessing anymore then she already was, the way he knew his brother would want.

_And how can I pretend I never knew you like it was all a dream? NoI know I'll never forget the way I always felt with you beside me, and how you loved me then_

The breath stole from Haley's lips as she watched in horror as thick deep claws ripped open Dean's chest. His eyes shot skyward, and the light that made him so irresistible to her instantly disappeared from his emerald eyes. The sight of his body lying limp, the finalization of it all hit her like a crushing blow to the heart.

Tears cascade down her face, like her dying heart.

"No," wrenched from tear moistened lips, a begging tremble to her voice that came from a broken soul.

Even though she couldn't see Sam's face Haley knew the realization his brother was gone had hit him too. Crippling, like a train plowing over him on the tracks, because this time he let go as she crumbled to the ground.

Haley could hear the battle rage on behind her as she painstakingly weak, crawled over to Dean's blood stained corpse. A soulless reminder of the man who held her heart that no longer beat. Chained and tortured in hell somewhere now, a thought so horrific she wished her brain would go numb like her body.

Trembling hands reached out to touch his blood stained face as a sob choked up her throat.

Haley's face shook from side to side unwilling to accept what her eyes were telling her was true. A sight so debilitating it was incomprehensible. A reality so painful it threatened to leave her shattered on the floor where she kneeled, and easily left her begging for the mercy of death.

Unable to resist or stop herself, Haley crumbled down next to him. Her face burrowing in against his blood stained neck, like a small child in need of love.

Her hand clutched at his ripped shirt, holding on so tightly her knuckles turned white, while indescribable fear raced through her veins to avoid his gapping wounds.

Sobs strangled and shook her body as she lie in his crimson blood, desperately clutching all that remained of her beloved.

Trapped in the crook of his blood smeared neck that still smelled like him, a scream sounded in her ears. Blood curdling, it pierced with agonizing pain, and was animalistic in it's pitch. The kind of scream that sent a shiver down the spine of anyone's ear's it dared to reach. It took a moment of hearing the sound, and feeling the emotion of it vibrating through her body before Haley realized it was her lips that howling noise came from.

The feel of arms gripping her tightly registered somewhere inside as the scream carried on.

In a second Haley's eyes shot wide open, and she realized she was struggling in bed. Covered in a cold sweat as that broken scream was still flying from her lips.

Sam filled her vision first as Haley realized his was the hands she felt upon her. She was surprised he was there, and not out with his demon whore peddling his soul through the gutter trying to bring Dean back.

A look of empathetic pity and sorrow swirled in his whiskey eyes as they gazed upon her.

Haley's breath went silent, killing the cry as reality settled in like a bone chilling night all around her. Broken chocolate eyes scanned the room. Taking everything in, she was still at a cheap motel, with faded walls, and thin linens, because she couldn't bear to move on without him, and apparently Sam couldn't either.

Sam sat across from her on the bed, concern swelling in his eyes. His grip released from her arms as his palm gently found her cheek. Tears lined his eyes with understanding of her pain.

"You were dreaming again. It's ok now. " He tried to reassure, as his thumb swept across her supple skin in a comforting gesture.

Tears filled Haley's eyes knowing who wasn't in the room, who would never be in the room with them again. No matter how hard she cried, no matter how loud she screamed, no matter how much her heart begged. Dean would never be there when she woke up, and the throbbing returned to the spot where her heart use to be.

_You let me near, then I watched you disappearYou left this emptiness inside and I can't turn back time_

A sob rattled her chest as Haley shot up in bed, and dove against Sam with the suffocating feeling she felt inside. The one that made it almost impossible to breathe. There was safety beside Sam, because he was the only person in the world she knew understood how deep the cut went, and he was all that remained of the man who held her heart. A heart now dead and gone like him. Closing her eyes as tears slipped down onto Sam's shoulder, dampening his flannel shirt. Haley nuzzled his salty neck with her nose, searching for the faint hints of her beloved and his brother in Sam's scent.

Sam's arms encircled around Haley. Holding her tight in the lost empty connection. Taking care of his brother's girl like he promised he would, while also finding a sick comfort in the fact that she could relate to him like no one else. They needed each other, if for no other reason then the reminder they stood of the person they both missed most.

Clutching handfuls of Sam with a desperate grip. There was a crawling feeling under her skin as the haunted images from her nightmare still plagued in her mind. Haley choked out the truth on a tortured breath. "Nothing's ever going to be ok again."

Sam's hands tightened around her as his heart ached with the validity of her words and the way they choked him too.

The empty endless pain they lived in never slept, it knew no mercy, and it never lessened in it's degree of agonizing velocity.

Holding her near, because they were all that remained, Sam wallowed in the misery they called home.

"Probably not." His rough breath confirmed, knowing a lie wouldn't suffice and nothing he said was going to make it better anyway.

"_Never Be The Same" Red_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Drop in the Ocean**_

_A drop in the ocean,, A change in the weather,I was praying that you and me might end up 's like wishing for rain as I stand in the desert,But I'm holding you closer than most,'Cause you are my heaven_

They drove down an old country interstate in South Dakota. Destination, somewhere of little significance. It was the journey that counted.

Led Zeppelin hummed from the speakers. The psychedelic melody soothing in it's familiarity.

They sat in silence, the pair comfortable together from years of history under their belt, but a new found awkward itch had crept between them lately. One drunken night had put a silent canyon between them. One they were both afraid to cross out of fear of what they'd find if they finally admitted what that night meant.

Hands securely on the wheel, Dean gazed out onto the road, but finally brought his voice to life. "There something you want to tell me?" He spoke up out of the blue, as piercing emerald eyes darted to Haley in the passenger seat.

Her chocolate orbs shot wide, as if she had been caught somewhere she didn't belong. Regaining composure, Haley subdued her obvious surprise, and put a look of ignorance upon her angelic face. "What do you mean?" She responded back as if clueless.

Seeing she wasn't going to be an easy show and tell, Dean laid all his cards on the table. Hoping she'd be honest in return. "Well lets see… Bobby's been giving me the eye for about a week now. Cas keeps saying 'go to her'. And my brother," Dean let out a huff with the memory of Sam's persistence. "Well Sammy flat out said we need to talk. So without sounding like a broken record here, is there something you want to tell me?" Tension rose in his tone. Dean wasn't angry with Haley, but frustrated. Frustrated something was going on with her, but they had fractured their bond so severally with one night of passion that she couldn't come him anymore. She use to always come to him, first usually. Now he didn't even get last place.

Gazing out the window, Haley could have screamed. She knew each of those men knew her secret, but she couldn't believe they had been going behind her back to try and force it from her. She would tell him in her own time, Haley told herself. A time when he's not operating machinery that could get them all killed if he didn't take the news well. A time, when he wasn't already tense, so his top wouldn't completely blow.

Watching the pristine countryside of South Dakota pass by outside her window in a flash, Haley lied again with a shrug to her shoulders. "Nope. I don't know what they're talking about."

Her answer echoed in his head as a lie. Dean had known Haley too long to not see right through her evasive attitude. She never was good at lying, especially not to him.

Tension in his veins taking hold, Dean abruptly pulled the car over. With the windows down, a crackling sound could be heard as the wheels veered off the asphalt, and onto the gravel along the side of the road.

Killing the engine, without a word, Dean climbed out of the car. The warm spring air splashed his face and calmed his senses, as Dean went around to her side of the car, and leaned against the hood.

Haley silently watched him through the windshield. Knowing in her heart it was time, even if she wasn't ready.

Following suit, Haley climbed from the car and joined Dean. Hip by hip, arm by arm, she leaned against the car beside him. Gazing out at the fields that lined the road, her eyes drifted to the mountain peaks off in the distance, snow still touched their tops.

Heart pounding harder then ever before in her chest, Haley took a deep breath for courage and bit the bullet.

"I'm pregnant." She admitted on a quiet breath, never daring to look his way. The night still plagued and blessed her mind. Right after Jo and Ellen died. The loss had been too great. The whole group had drowned their sorrows in whiskey, but only Dean and Haley had needed the extra comfort of each others arms.

The breath choked from Dean's lungs with the power of her words. His eyes shot wide but stayed glued ahead. Apprehension shot through his veins, but not because they were in a pickle and she didn't belong to him, not in that way. A fear had been looming in his gut, while numb indifference swam around his heart for the past few months now. Ever since the apocalypse became reality, but suddenly terror over took Dean's veins, stronger then any other emotion raging inside him. While a smile wanted to edge on his lips to the fact that Haley was giving him a gift he had only dared to dream of in his most sacred of wishes, and he couldn't imagine anyone else he'd rather do it with, he was also more terrified then ever now. Terrified his baby may never even live long enough to be born, since tomorrow isn't promised these days. Terrified even if it did, what kind of world would it have to live in.

His prolonged silence stabbed Haley in the heart like a knife. Proving all her worst fears true, he didn't want this baby, didn't want her, not like that.

A huff lifted Haley's chest with the sick predictability. "That's what I thought." She spoke, every ounce of strength she had within her used to restrain the growing anger from her tongue.

Without a word, Haley left his side, and started back for the car door. Not wanting to look at Dean another second. Angry with him, since he had been the one to kiss her that night with desperate need, and start the fire that created this life within her. While also angry at herself for ever thinking he'd step up and not resent her.

Watching Haley slip away snapped Dean from his inner turmoil. In a second he reached out, and grabbed her hand. Spinning her around, he pulled her to him, fast and with need.

"It's not like that." He quickly reassured, the usual roughness soothing on his breath.

Dean's hand clasped hers tighter at their side, as his other reached up, and gently gazed her forehead before tangling into her silky soft locks. Mesmerized by the natural beauty of her from close up.

"I want this, but it's apocalypse now, Baby. How am I suppose to feel when you tell me we're going to have a family, but I don't even know if there's a tomorrow." Emerald eyes pierced her with the weight on his heart. The smile edging on his lips, showed his urge to want to be endlessly happy about this news, but the look in his eyes revealed his fear this happiness may never see life.

Their eyes locked with everything between them, a life altering moment, in a life altering world, but together there was some safety.

"I'm scared too." Haley quietly admitted, the fear looming in her chocolate eyes before she dove against his chest. Needing to feel the security of his strong arms around her. The distance that had plagued them for months now, disappearing in the touch.

Dean held her close, as terror and joy swirled between them like a powerful twister. Hoping against hope for a happy ending that was usually never their luck.

Dean's face nuzzled against the top of her hair, savoring the sweet smell of spring rain to her locks. Wanting to bring lightness to the weight upon them, Dean asked an easy question.

"So how did everyone know before me?" He asked with his trademark smirk resting upon the crown of her head.

Haley's face burrowed deeper against his chest. Finding solace in his familiar rustic sent.

"You know Bobby, he figured it out. Since he was the one who caught us before we went upstairs that night. Cas used his angel mojo, I guess. And Sam," A laugh left her throat and fluttered between them. "Sam, made a joke he didn't expect to be true when he caught me getting sick one morning."

A chuckle huffed off his chest, as Dean imaged the startled look in Sammy's eyes when he figured out his attempt to be lighthearted was truth.

Holding her close, Dean found himself wishing against the odds this would go his way. Just this once he could win. Keep the girl and meet his child.

Snuggled safe against Dean, a man she had loved for most her life. Haley closed her eyes, savoring having Dean so close again. As she silently prayed for a miracle. A miracle, the tides would turn and happily ever after could be more than just a fairytale.

"Drop In the Ocean" Ron Pope


	3. Chapter 3

_**Between Your Heart And Mine**_

_It's amazing how you can speak right to my heartWithout saying a word you can light up the darkTry as I may I could never explainWhat I hear when you don't say a thing_

Darkness all around, the crickets chirped their hymn from outside giving the night life and sound.

A chill hung in the air due to the lateness of the hour, as Dean lie awake in bed.

Normally it was just the job that kept him alert. Haunted images, lives he couldn't save, the hideous creatures he encountered, all plaguing his mind restlessly. Insomnia was the hunters curse among others. His mind was full but not on the job. No, it was not the job that kept him awake tonight.

His eyes hung silently on his treasure, his solace lying next to him. Wrapped in the sheets, her hair messy and tangled along the pillow. Not a care in the world as Haley slept peacefully.

He watched as her chest rose and fell rhythmically with each breath as if he was witnessing the most intricate, awe inspiring event in God's creation and in his eyes… he was.

His orbs drifted to her hands, lightly clutching the thin blanket to her chest.

He noted her beautiful long slender fingers, and way you couldn't tell from a glance, but she had the softest embrace with her palms.

Emerald eyes roamed over her creamy skin. Skin that shined even in the darkness, like florescent cream, but soft as feathers, and he would know, because he had touched every part of her.

His gaze fell to her hair in the silence. Those golden thread locks, he loved to tangle his fingers in. That from up close smelt like wild flowers in the spring, but he was one of the few who knew that. Most never got the privilege to get close enough to discover that secret.

With a racing heart full of love his eyes finally found her face. Every feature delicate and feminine. Her deep set eyes, framed by long curved lashes. Eyes that when open could see inside his soul. Her button shape nose that was cute in a calling kind of way. Dean often had to fight the urge to nip it between his lips when up close. Then her mouth, that glorious mouth of hers that could bring him to his knees with a simple kiss. It was shapely in all the right ways. It's tint nature, but just a pink enough hue to always catch his eye and the texture.

A shuttered breath left his lips with the thought. The texture was something unreal. Soft and full, when Haley imprisoned him in that pout Dean knew what love was, and there wasn't a thing she couldn't get him to do.

Lying there in the dark, silently watching his love as the hours passed, Dean thanked whatever forces may be for letting her stumble into his life. She was the stars to his moon, the sun to his sky. Without her he was lost, and looking upon her lying beside him, Dean knew he was home.

Slowly she shifted in the sheets before her long lady lashes fluttered open, and those piercing chocolate eyes hooked him in a second. Dean watched a soft delirious smile fill her with his presence.

_All day long I can hear people talking out loudBut when you hold me near, you drown out the crowdOld Mr. Webster could never defineWhat's being said between your heart and mine_

Gently wiping her eyes, Haley's soft melody voice filled the room. "Can't sleep?" She questioned, knowing him like the back of her hand.

His head shook from side to side, as Dean's transfixed gaze held her breathtaking image.

Finally among those awake, Haley noted the look in his eyes, the happiness spilling off him like the current off a waterfall edge.

Her hand softly reached out and tangled with his. "What's stealing your attention?" Haley quietly questioned, genuine interest on her breath and gaze.

Taking a deep breath, Dean let it out slowly, letting the feel surge through him before he spoke. "Just you." He admitted, the look in his eyes mirroring his words. That it was her that bewitched his spirit and stole his soul.

The feeling crashed into Haley like a wave out on the ocean in a way only he could fill her. It endlessly tickled Haley to wonder what the world would think if they knew he wasn't rough or crass at all, but soft and loving with a glance.

Her heart called for him like church bells that chime on the hour, Haley snuggled over to her love. The one that completed her heart.

Snuggled close against him, her face nestled into a soft warm spot on his strong chest. Her arms wound securely around him as she felt him do the same.

Their hearts beat in unison like their undying love. Haley's tired eyes fluttered close once again. Basking in this place of peace on earth, like a taste of heaven.

Leaning in, softly she brushed her lips against his smooth chest, kissing him tenderly.

Her whispered words murmured against his skin as she spoke. "I love you." She said for the millionth time to him, knowing she'd say it another million, and never be through.

Dean's arms tightened around her as his breath picked up its pace momentarily.

Her love surged through his heart making him whole. Her words resonating, but only amplifying what her unspoken words said. Nuzzling his face in her silky locks to get a whiff of her wild flower scented hair that was his secret prize, Dean returned the sentiment his heart screamed every second she was near. "I love you too."

_The smile on your face lets me know that you need meThere's a truth in your eyes sayin' you'll never leave meThe touch of your hand says you'll catch me if ever I fallYou say it best when you say nothing at all_

Allison Krauss, "When You Say nothing At All"


	4. Chapter 4

_**The Best I Ever Had**_

_So you sailed away Into a grey sky morningNow I'm here to stay Love can be so boring Nothing's quite the same nowI just say your name now _

A knocked at the door sounded through the house, echoing off walls, and traveling down halls, announcing an arrival.

The sound of little sneakers pounding against the tile filled the room as Jamie ran for the front door.

Swinging it open the young blonde haired cutie came face to face with an older blonde haired cutie. Almost mirror images, generations apart.

Surprise widened Dean's pupil, he hadn't expected Jamie to answer the door, or be an actual child when he did. The years had really flown by in the blink of an eye. Dean had half expected he'd be still a toddler.

"You're mom home?" He questioned, with the rough smooth texture of his voice, trademark grin easing his feature.

The sight of Jamie made Dean's heart soften. An urge rumbled up from within, to give the boy a hug or even just a pat of the back, but Dean's brain cautioned to leave well enough alone.

"Who are you?" The boy interrogated Dean with narrowed eyes as if he were a grown man. Always protective of his mother.

Dean couldn't help but smirk at the familiar spunk and protective nature Jamie seemed to have inherited. "I'm an old friend of your mom's." Dean explained with a cheesy grin. Soaking up every moment he had to talk with the boy, since it was rare like once a in a blue moon.

"Jamie," A distinctly female voice called, growing closer by the second. "Who's at the… door." Haley's words stumbled at the end, as she came face to face with the man she least expected to see at her door.

Her heart stopped beating in her chest as the breath stilled on her lips for a moment. Catching her son's perplexed gaze out of the corner of her eye, Haley snapped out of her shock filled fog.

Gazing down at her baby, Haley's protective instincts kicked in, hard and fast.

"Jamie, go upstairs and play in your room." Her voice direct, backed up with a mother's authoritative stare.

"Mom!" Jamie whined a little in protest. "I was playing video games." He explained, as if his answer would some how justify his need to be downstairs.

Haley's eyes dared to drift back to Dean in her doorway for a second, shock suspending her gaze before Jamie's voice pulled her back to the action at hand.

Haley's eyes grew pointed. "James Lucas Scott, do as I say." Her tone nonnegotiable in a way she rarely used with Jamie, but her heart told her this was for his own good.

Giving Dean a lingering glare as warning, Jamie let out a huff, and scuffed the tile with his sneaker as a sign of resistance before charging up the stairs.

Finally alone, their eyes tangled as the mountain of distance and time kept their lips mute. Seeing her manners where forgotten with the sight of him, Dean stepped inside her home, and closed the door behind him to avoid prying eyes.

A few steps, that's all he took, but the closing distance sent her heart on hyper drive, as she fought every urge to keep herself in line. "What are you doing here?" Haley questioned him sharply.

His signature smirk found his face, summoned from her captivating image, and the way her anger still amused him. "Jamie's getting big…" Dean started, trying to ease into this while trying to find out information about the boy who intrigued him most.

His grin sent her stomach in knots, even after all these years it amazed Haley, he still got to her. "Dean," her tone grew testy with a lack of patience, fighting against the way she felt inside.

"What are you doing here?" Haley demanded he get to the point. Pining away for him in her heart complicated her life for years, having the real thing within touching reach was down right dangerous.

_So you stole my world. Now I'm just a phonyRemembering the girl. Leaves me down and lonely Send it in a letterMake yourself feel better _

His smirk faltered, but his emerald eyes stayed glued. "I heard about your mom." He spoke simply. Leaving out the heart wrenching words, like loss and death to the unspoken ear.

A huff quickly left Haley's chest, as she eyes finally diverted from his. Haley's lips pursed together, as she fought for breath against the choking in her heart from his words. Unable to speak, afraid it would reveal the torturous turmoil inside, Haley nodded with acknowledgement.

Seeing the pain in her eyes she tried to hide, Dean found his feet moving toward her with a will of their own.

"How are you holding up?" He questioned with genuine concern. Every cell in his body screamed for him to take her into his arms, and comfort the sadness away from her eyes.

Haley took a step back from him, keeping her distance, as her eyes darted around the room. Anywhere but his gaze, knowing he'd see right through her.

"I'm dealing with it." She gave the customary answer, detached from her wounded heart.

Finally within arms reach, his course palm dared to reach out, and softly touch her face. "Liar," He smiled softly with sympathy as he gazed upon her stunning face, even now he still knew her well enough to see the pain behind her brave front. She never could hide her emotions from him.

As his rough hand touched her soft cheek, Haley felt her will breaking. Her eyes found his once again, as all the emotions she fought to hide revealed with his presence, and the safety it always seemed to bring. "Dean, don't." Her soft voice begged him.

The creamy suppleness of her cheek filled his insides with warmth. He had almost forgotten she could do that to him.

"You're still beautiful, even when you're sad." Dean spoke from the heart, something he only did with her. This hadn't been the plan, to show up at her door, and instantly be swept away by her, but here he was lost out in her sea.

Emerald and chocolate eyes locked with a love that even after all this time hadn't fizzled away. Her breath hitched, as his thumb stroked her skin and his face inched ever closer.

"Don't." Haley's quiet voice begged as her heart screamed for him to come ever closer.

A demand from the soul to strong to ignore or talk down, their lips came together in a second. Softness slipped with moistness, as their endless love surged between them in the kiss.

Holding her near, Dean kissed Haley with every ounce of longing and love he had held for her all these years on the road. Surrendering, Haley kissed Dean with a heart that would always belong to him, even when it shouldn't.

Being a good woman, and tied to another, Haley pulled back when the starving in her heart had been quenched just an ounce.

_And it may take some time to Patch me up insideBut I can't take it so I Run away and hideAnd I may find in time that You were always rightYou're always right _

Pulling back from his embrace, Haley took a step back as her head shook.

"You can't do this to me. It's been five years. You can't just waltz back in here. I have a life, and it's not an easy one right now incase you haven't noticed." Haley's voice said the words required of her even as her heart wept for him to stay forever.

Dean took a step toward her to try and reach her, only to watch her feet move back again. Feeling her slip away, Dean found himself opening up in a way he wouldn't do for anyone else, but his heart loved her enough to try. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have left. I should have called. I've been so wrong about you and Jamie. I see that now." Dean poured his heart out, as their eyes intertwined so she could see the truth in his words.

Shaking her head, Haley wouldn't let his apology in. She couldn't, even if her heart wanted it more then anything else. It was too little, too late. She had obligations. She belonged to someone else now.

"You should go. Nathan will be home soon and you can't be here when he gets here." Haley said simply, but the tears looming on the horizon of her chocolate eyes revealed how much those words hurt to say.

The sound of Nathan's name pierced Dean's heart, and brought an unpleasant truth to the reality of the situation.

"Tell me Haley, what does he think about Jamie?" Spite slipped off Dean's lips with a heated tongue.

Instantly regretting his hurtful words, Dean cringed a little and softened.

"He's never going to love you like I do."

The look of devotion in Dean's eyes, the impossible truth of this strangled Haley's heart, and threatened to break her where she stood. She had to get Dean out of her sight. He was safer as a treasured memory. As the tears slipped down her cheeks, Haley knew she had to put an end to this.

"Please, just go." She pleaded with him, while admitting inside it was really herself she was pleading with. Pleading to let him go. Set him free from her heart.

Dean visually cringed with the pain etched in her voice mixed with her tears. He never wanted to cause her pain, but that's what he always seemed to do, and here he was doing it again. The perpetual cycle he could never break free from, but now he would. Because Dean realized if he really loved her, he should let her move on. Let her go… for good.

Nodding silently, Dean ran a rough hand along his chiseled jaw line as he took a step back. Keeping his outward pride intact, while his heart was wounded underneath, Dean respected her plea.

Looking up at the woman he would love all this life, one last time, Dean gave a weak smirk, and showed himself out the door.

Haley felt her heart shatter in her chest as the tears turned torrential down her face. Turning away, unable to watch him leave, her tear smeared vision caught sight of a picture on her fireplace panel, the perfect family, Nathan, Jamie and herself. Anger toward herself, with the crippling pain from the lost opportunity burst from her soul, as Haley found her hand throwing that picture across the room with a lifetime of regret.

_But it's not so bad, You're only the best I ever hadYou don't need me back, You're just the best I ever hadThe best I ever had_

"_Best I Ever Had" Vertical Horizon_

**Note: I've been dying to ask everyone what they think the situation between Jamie/Dean/Haley and Jamie/Nathan/Haley. Cuz I had several theorizes in my mind but I'm dying to know how you interpreted that angle of the story**


	5. Chapter 5

_**All That's Left You**_

The sun hung high in the sky filling the air with a sense of hope and possibility. Anything was possible in the hands of youthful nativity and unhampered spirit. They were unstoppable and they knew it, maybe that was the lethal bullet or the super power it self.

Ties that bind and ties that loosen, some stay and some go, but today was a good day even in the sadness.

They stood before each other face to face as their feet moved ever closer. A weak smile edged on her lips. Pulling strength somewhere deep within, because she would be brave in the face of them. The strongest men she knew.

Inches away, Haley's heart quickened with goodbye. Her tippy-toes climbed as her arms reached up, and laced around his towering neck. Snuggling in, they embraced for a tight, heart felt hug. It only last moments, but she hoped it resonated for years to come.

Pulling back, Haley gazed up at Sam, same melancholy smile on her face.

"Take care of each other. Don't loose sight of what matters most. Together is what makes you strong. Together is what makes you powerful and unstoppable. Because at the end of the day, that's all that really matters... Family." Haley shared as her parting message. Her words of wisdom.

Sam listened intently, giving her his full undivided attention in a way no one did better.

A soft, heart tugging smile eclipsed his face. Lighting up the world, like only Sam's smile could. "I promise." Sam spoke with a subtle nod and an unwavering vow.

Teeth edge in her grin as the end drew near. "See you around, Sammy." Was her goodbye.

Sam's smile sustained as their eyes locked. Reaching out, his hand grazed her cheek, tucking a loose strand of hair behind her ear in one last enduring sentiment before Sam turned, and walked to the car.

That's when he appeared in her eye line. Tall, bright and handsome, he stole the breath from her lips with his sight.

Slowly his heavy feet approached as their gaze intertwined, emerald to her chocolate. Hesitancy in his step, dragging out goodbye.

As he drew near, tears welled uncontrollably in her eyes before his rough hand gently found her cheek, and lovingly stroked it. "Don't cry," Dean begged with a thick breath.

Swallowing the emotion strangling her throat, Haley shook her head, banishing the tears. Being brave even when she wasn't sure she could.

His arms encircled her, and pulled her near as Haley easily melted into him. They lingered like that, avoiding the hard words, the heart breaking emotion.

"I'll miss you." She finally spoke up in a whisper against his sturdy chest.

"Me too," His giddy voice confirmed against the soft silky locks of her hair. His tightening embrace resounding the message.

Slowly they inched apart, facing the inescapable grains of sand that stood as time.

Gazing up into his eyes as love surged and shattered her heart.

"Don't forget you're way home." Haley's voice came out strong, but her eyes couldn't hide how tortuous this was for her.

A smirk perked up on his sexy pout. "Never, I'll keep in touch." Dean said the good words he felt she needed to hear.

A shuttered breath escaped her partially parted lips, a weak smile edged on her face as she nodded. Though in her heart Haley knew he wasn't coming back. At least not for a long time.

An internal clock chimed silently, one only they could hear. It said the time had come, this too had passed.

Cupping her cheek in his course palm once again, Dean leaned down and kissed Haley. He kissed her with every beat of his heart that called her name. He kissed her with the ache he would feel with her absence. He kissed her with all the love this life wouldn't let him stay and give.

And he could feel it in her kiss, that it sang the same melody. Professing her heart belonged to him, and that wherever he went a piece of that heart would linger with him too.

They broke apart when they knew if they stayed any longer he'd never leave.

Gazing down upon her as his heart screamed not to leave her side. Dean offered Haley a smirk to remember, full of strength he had learned from a life on the road. Then released her before it hurt anymore.

Haley watched him walk away and a broken tear slipped down her soft rounded cheek.

Her heart shuttered in her chest as he smoothly climbed in his car, the same way he had climbed out that first magical day.

The engine reveled, Haley watched as the car slowly disappeared down the road.

Knowing if she ever saw him again it would be long in the distance like that car, so far off she couldn't see it on the horizon. Silent warm tears slipped down Haley's face as her heart broke watching the two most precious people in her life slip away.

_Time it was, and what a time it was, it was… A time of innocence, a time of confidences Long ago, it must be, I have a photograph Preserve your memories; They're all that's left you_

Four Years Later…

It was late into the night, and dark all around when a knock sounded on the door and echoed in the otherwise quiet house. Not expecting any visitors Haley crept to the wooden entrance.

Her delicate hand turned the cool metal knob as Haley came face to face with the man she least expected to see ever again.

Stunned silence stole her breath as she gazed upon Dean Winchester faintly illuminated by the porch light.

Her eyes scanned around him for a moment. Searching for Sam who she had never known to not be by Dean's side, but he was no where in sight, and a shiver ran down her spine. Chills crawled under Haley's skin as her chocolate eyes found Dean's emerald once again.

Every part of her wanted to ask, but looking into his eyes Haley found her answer.

For those who really knew him, Dean had always had a quiet haunting in his iris hidden behind his charm, but it was different now.

Gazing into his emerald eyes, Haley saw a man not haunted, but broken. Haley saw a man who would always hold love in her heart, now only emptiness swallowed his eyes.

Sam, her dear friend was gone. Gone to a place he would never return, Haley could see it in the devastation emanating off Dean like he was shredded to the bone.

And yet it amazed her that even in the face of what she was sure must feel like death inside him, because it felt like death inside her now too, Dean had finally found his way home.

Without hesitation Haley wrapped him in loving supportive arms. Trying to comfort the agony she knew she would never be able to wipe away.

Dean surrendered to her, giving into the only hope he had left. His exhausted face fell onto her shoulder in the embrace as he held her back. Needing her in a way he hadn't realized was so desperate until now.

His tortured breath shook against her neck, as the hollowness quaked inside him. Silent, warm tears slipped down onto her bare shoulder.

"It's ok. You're home now." Haley whispered soothingly against his scruffy blonde hair that tickled her cheek.

Supporting Dean as his grip around her revealed how badly he needed her, and yet the wetness from his tears said something else. Broken tears from such a strong man, said even though he needed her more then ever before, not even her love would heal him.

Forever his heart would be tainted and scarred by what was vital and yet missing, but at least by her side there was hope he could go on.

"_Bookends Theme" Simon & Garfunkel_

Based off my imaginative interpretation of "Swan Song"


	6. Chapter 6

_**Colorblind**_

_I am colorblind Coffee black and egg white Pull me out from inside _

A light tapping at her window drew Haley's eyes from her book. Darkness outside, she wasn't expecting any visitors, but in her heart she already knew who it was.

Reaching her window, Haley quietly unlocked it, as his piercing emerald eyes met hers from across the glass.

He climbed in like a church mouse, silent but quick. Finding his feet, and standing to his full height, their eyes met again in the confines of her room.

"What are you doing here?" Haley asked, lack of assumption on her breath as a soft smile welcomed him.

Dean's shoulders shrugged before his pert pout move. "Couldn't sleep." Was his simple answer.

Nodding in response, Haley could see in his penetrating eyes something was haunting him without the words needing to be said. Taking his hand gently into her own, Haley led them to her bed as she spoke. "You can stay, but my parents are home tonight. So you have to leave by morning."

Minimal with the words, Dean nodded in agreement as his weight settled on her bed.

Haley bit her lower lip in nervous habit, she could see something was bothering him, but she could also tell he didn't want to say what.

"Where's Sammy?" Haley asked casually, making conversation.

A vibrant grin finally found Dean's face with the mention of his favorite little brother. "Back at the motel, he doesn't have problems sleeping." His words said volumes without saying a lot. An unspoken invite, Dean left her side, and crawled up her bed before sinking into the soft pillow.

Following his move, Haley turned to face him on the mattress, but didn't nestle in. Nervous by the closeness and the way it had her belly fluttering, Haley continued the small talk. "Your dad?" She questioned, captivated by his image, and how the sadness in his eyes made her want to mend his heart.

Dean tossed about on her comforter for a moment as if restless, and then sat up to be closer to her. "Enjoyed miller time, then passed out." He spoke with a quiet huff that flared his nostrils. The mention of his father bringing a tension to his brow.

_taffy stuck, tongue tied Stuttered shook and uptight Pull me out from inside_

Her dearest friend in every way this past school semester, Haley's face dropped with sympathy as her hand reached out to clasp his. "I'm here." She offered as consolation, a gentle heart warming smile brightening her face just for him.

Captivated by the light that emanated off her, it was the closest thing to peace Dean had ever found. His heart ached with the news he didn't want to share.

Squeezing her hand, Dean let the confession slip, why he had come over.

"We're leaving tomorrow. Dad's orders. He delivered them tonight." He spoke slowly with a somber breath of strength, but heart broken emerald eyes.

Haley's eyes dilated at the pupil. She knew what this meant, Dean had told her his past history of living like a gypsy, always on the road. This meant the Winchester's time was up here in Tree Hill, and once they left, they wouldn't be returning.

"What? No," Haley's face shook from side to side in protest as tears filled her eyes and slipped over, already missing his absence.

Watching her tears fall like rain almost broke Dean's heart more then the thought of leaving her. Giving the only thing he could, Dean opened his arms for her and welcomed Haley in.

In a second she dove against him, nestling close as the tears continued to fall.

Holding her near as tears filled the brim of his emerald eyes, but his restraint wouldn't let them fall.

Softly rubbing her back, Dean said his hearts truth incase he never got another chance.

"I don't want to leave you. You're the only girl I ever gave a damn about." Dean admitted from the heart with an openness he reserved for only her and Sammy. Dean hadn't seen it coming, and he wasn't even entirely sure when it occurred, but at some point over the school semester, his best friend Haley James had snuck into his heart. Not like other girls, who he dug for their bodies, and willingness to put out. No, Haley meant something to Dean. The thought of being without her charming presence left him feeling empty inside.

Pulling back slightly from the embrace, Haley was touched by Dean's words, as her chocolate orbs captured his emerald from inches away. She knew Dean cared about her. His witty kindness toward her showed it everyday, but he never said the words until now.

Her heart sped up under his stare and opened. Haley had promised herself when she became friends with him she wouldn't fall for him like everyone else. Only her simple crush was allowed, because she couldn't control that, but here in this moment, she was falling off the cliff for him, slippery and fast.

Not for reasons the other girls held. It wasn't his penetrating eyes, or his sexy pout, or even his well toned body, and what he was rumored to be able to do with it. No, it was none of those things that won Haley over. It was his heart, beautiful and big.

_I am covered in skin No one gets to come in , Pull me out from inside I am folded, and unfolded, and unfolding _

Dean could see it in Haley's eyes, the door opening to her soul, letting him in, in a way she had never before. Like an ocean, in that moment all Dean wanted to do was dive in, because she was pureness and solace if he ever saw it.

His hand lightly found her cheek with a smile, needing to touch it, as his heart skipped a beat with the look in her eyes.

In second they were swept away, far out to sea, where no islands resided, no rescue boats went. In a second their lips came together, and their world fell into place for a time.

The moment slipped between their hands, and moved rapidly as Haley's breath quickened with his closeness. Piercing emerald eyes seeped into her soul with the look of love in his orbs, as if he was blind to anything but her sight.

Heart pounded in her chest with anticipation, like the beat of a drum solo to a sappy love song. Haley had never traveled this far before, but lost in Dean's gaze there was no where else she'd rather be. No one else shed rather do this with, and tonight was her only chance.

From inches away, Haley could smell the intoxicating musk of his bare skin mixed with homemade pie. Satin vanilla unfolded as the palms of his hands lovingly revealed her layer by layer.

Her uneven breath hitched as his lips closed in, and sensually claimed hers again. Haley's back hit her faded cotton sheets as creamy skin melted together like ice cream in the sun.

Dean's face broke free from the prison of her mouth, his pout still swollen and full with the taste of her. Penetrating emerald eyes pinned her as time and space suspended in the moment. "Are you sure? Only if you're sure." His heavy husky breath splashed across her face, flushing her cheeks, as it filled the distance between them. His tone quiet as not to disturb her parents a few rooms over, but full with concern for only her wishes.

The truth was revealed to Haley as her heart raced with her answer of certainty and devotion, the way timeless, irrevocable love always does. Haley didn't look away from his eyes, as her tongue swept over her lips and gave the final word, one her heart echoed. "I'm ready. I want it to be with you." She whispered in the dark, before silencing him with a kiss, giving herself to him.

_Coffee black and egg white Pull me out from inside I am ready I am fine _

"_ColorBlind" Counting Crows_

**Question:** So were you ok with Haley giving herself to Dean before marriage or did you fee it was ok because he was leaving? And for the record, yes, they were still suppose to be in High School


	7. Chapter 7

_**I Thought I Loved You Then**_

_I could just see you, with a baby on the wayAnd I could just see you, when your hair is turning grayWhat I can't see is how I'm ever gonna love you moreBut I've said that before_

In a pastel colored room, light streamed from the windows like touches of heaven as the world changed forever.

Moments ago the clouds had parted in the sky, and heaven had finally revealed its true form. Lack of faith in anything otherworldly that was good, Dean had in an instant been put in his place and proven wrong.

Staring at Mary Lydia Winchester cradled in her mothers arms, brand new to this world. Dean couldn't help but believe in something, something bigger and more powerful then the silly day to day game of going through the motions.

His precious little girl's skin was like velvet satin, with a little bit of fuzz. Her hair was golden like sun light midday. She had her mother's pink pout and button nose, a heart tugging reminding of the love of his life. But it was her soul captivating baby blue eyes that stole Dean's heart, and left him putty in her tiny palm. As her tiny hand wrapped around his finger, Dean could have dropped to his knees with the power she held over him. Gazing upon his baby girl, Dean knew without a doubt in his mind, he'd move heaven and earth for her at the slightest ask.

Standing beside his older brother and hero, Sam had the pleasure of being a bystander and intricate part of the moment. Overwhelming elation surged through his veins, Sam couldn't be happier for his brother and Haley. After everything Dean had been through, hell and back literally. In Sam's mind, no one deserved this more. The sight of Haley brought a heartwarming grin across his face, Sam couldn't have wished a better woman for his brother. Her strength and softness just what the doctor ordered for Dean.

Then Sam's eyes fell back onto his niece yet again. Amazed such a small bundle could mesmerize and claim his heart at first sight.

Bursting at the seams with the endless joy she couldn't keep in. A radiant smile touched her tired eyes and lips, as Haley watched her tiny baby make the strongest man she ever knew jello with just a glance. Staring up at her other half, her soul mate in every way, knowing he was equally infatuated by the miracle they had made. Haley bet Mary's heart tugging eyes, that looked just like her daddy's, would with time turn green too.

Dean's gaze drifted to Haley as she spoke, looking flushed and frazzled from a fourteen hour transformation. Exhausted from the journey, but exhilarated from the peak. The sight of his beloved stole the breath off his plump pout. He had no idea until now his little lady had such strength inside her. After what she had just done, he was certain she was the strongest person in the world. Their eyes met in the awe inspiring moment, emerald and chocolate intertwined like when the ocean meets the sand.

The memory of their first meeting filled Dean's mind. How in a second Haley had stolen his heart like a bandit, and rode off into the sunset, never giving it back. At the time he thought he couldn't love her more. His mind then filled with the memory of the first time they made love. How her soul had touched his, how she had opened his eyes, and revealed the world as they became one. At that time Dean had thought his love for her couldn't get any bigger without his heart bursting free from his chest. Every day with her added a new entry to his book of them. Every chapter a new level of love, discovering new depths that had no end in sight.

But here in this life altering moment, in this perfection of a place, Dean found an explosive smirk taking over his face, as he gazed upon the stunning image of Haley. Cradled in her arms was their new baby, the closest thing to a physical manifestation of his heart, something created from their love. Suddenly swept up in this moment, their first meeting, the first time they made love, all his most prized memories paled in comparison. Dean couldn't help the light chuckle that fluttered up his throat, as he thought to himself… and I thought I loved you then.

_And now you're my whole life, now you're my whole worldI just can't believe the way I feel about you, girlWe'll look back someday, at this moment that we're inAnd I'll look at you and sayAnd I thought I loved you then_

"_Then" Brad Paisley_

**Note: **This was my personal favorite.


	8. Chapter 8

_**Love Until We Bleed**_

_I'm naked, I'm numb, I'm stupid, I'm stayingAnd if Cupid's got a gun, then he's shootin'_

The motel was cheap, low end, and in a place where no one asked unwanted questions.

The room smelled stale with age and dirty with time. The space was cluttered with research, old food and dirty cloths, but tonight it was home.

The TV blared with sound and image, cloaking the undertones with it's mind numbing message.

Lying together silently on the lumpy bed after a long tiring day of disappointment, they tried to wined down. A hard day at the office, as some would say.

Snuggled in the crook of his arm, Haley's face rested on his tee-shirt covered chest, tangled as some friends do.

Dean's eyes stayed glued to the television as if he cared what was on. All the while hiding, masking from what he didn't want to face.

Haley heard the unspoken guilt in his silence. She felt the weight he carried on his heart as he lie tense beside her.

Loving him too much to let him suffer needlessly, Haley pulled back from the safety and comfort of his embrace.

Turning to Dean, she met the stunning collage of features that made up his face. A soft warming smile touched her lips hoping it would reach out and touch him too.

_Lights black, Heads bang, You're my drug, We live itYou're drunk, you need itReal love, I'll give it_

Dean eyed her silently, already anticipating her lips movement. Haley was never one to let sleeping dogs lie, especially when it was his heart they rested on.

"It's not your fault, you know. You can't save everyone." Haley spoke up gently, knowing her words would be unwelcome to his ears. The way sympathy always was with him.

Dean stared at her blankly, the stoic strength to his features held like a wall, never giving an inch.

With a feathers touch her hand reached out, and grazed his prickled jaw line endearingly.

"Don't let John get to you. You're a hero, Dean." Conviction resonated on her breath as devotion and certainty swirled in her eyes.

Dean's gaze held hers, but finally revealed the splintered underneath that she already knew lie there. She had known him long enough, well enough to know what was hidden behind cocky deflective humor he spewed to the world.

Haley's heart ached with the sight of his pain as if it wounded her. Leaning up on her knees, Haley leaned over to him, wanting to heal him. Wrapping his beaten down face in her palms, Haley placed a comforting kiss upon his salty forehead.

Lingering a second, she pulled away ever so silently. Kissing Dean in any form was dangerous, it provoked emotions and desires that were forbidden by the confines of their friendship.

Heart picking up it's pace in her chest, Haley pulled back just enough to meet his emerald eyes waiting for her. No threat lying in their gaze at first, but as the stare lingered a heat began to form and simmer.

Following her hearts desire while going against her better judgment, Haley let her lips fall to his.

Together they came as soft skin tenderly met in an embrace. Irretrievable love and devotion stirred as their lips basked together before release. Then found each other again, like a quiet hunger in the dark.

Haley felt Dean's strong hands find her shoulders, before he gently but firmly pushed her back from him.

Stern emerald eyes pinned her as her lashes fluttered back open.

"We agreed that wasn't a good idea." Dean reminded her, and by the look in his eyes, he was reminding himself too.

Staring at a man her heart wanted but for countless reasons couldn't have, not in that way, Haley nodded silently. Agreeing she remembered.

Pulling back from him, stale air filled her nose where his musky smell once warmed her.

_Doors slam, Lights black, You're gone, Come back, Stay gone, Stay clean, _

_I need you to need me_

Staring at Dean across from her as his cautious eyes held, Haley felt her heart bolden. Why not? It asked her. What's holding you back now? Obligation and loyalty disappeared in the cool early dawn hours years ago. No links bound her hands anymore, only invisible ones they both left themselves tied up in.

Dressed in his oversized flannel shirt for the night as if she were already his. Her delicate lady fingers found the top button. Her finger tips hesitated, as she watched Dean's eyes narrow in on her with question, his eyebrow rose with the same expression.

This time her heart didn't want to back down. It wanted him and as they say, the heart wants what the heart wants. Full of inner certainty, her fingers began their task. Slowly, painstakingly, unbuttoning one button after another. Not revealing anything more then a sliver of her creamy skin that lie in the crevasse between the loosened fabric.

Licking her lips to moisten her pout, Haley spoke up enlightened. "And what if I said, I changed my mind?" Haley questioned him, never backing down. While vulnerability hung in her eyes, praying without words he wouldn't reject her.

Their eyes held as Dean's brow knitted together with her unforeseen actions. Dazed at the stunning gift she was offering him, he sat frozen for a moment. Torn, Dean knew he shouldn't give in, for countless reasons, but looking into her piercing eyes while hearing her say she wanted him. Dean felt himself wanting to give into the same feelings he always fought to quiet.

A huff fluttered his chest as a mouthwatering smirk took control of his face. Leaning forward, he drew closer to her, pulled by cosmic forces and his pounding heart.

Inches from her face, Dean's penetrating emerald eyes pinned her as his hot breath splashed her face. "Then I'd have to say… maybe I did to." He admitted his hearts desire.

Their eyes interlocked as the wall that held them apart for so long crumbled in their gaze.

A bursting smile shot across Haley's face like a comet racing across the night sky, inspired by his words and confirmation.

In an instant, finally without hesitance they came together. Dean claimed her pout within his own with the burning hunger that called her name.

Their kisses were heated and bursting from the heart while sensual on the lips.

As if in slow motion, Haley's back fell onto the mattress, Dean came with her connected at the lips.

Quietly they came together with a love that had always been and yet slowly over time had grown and blossomed into something more.

That dark quiet night they become like one, with a lifetime of history and a newfound freedom to express.

_So we're bound to linger on, We drink the fatal dropThen love until we bleed, Then fall apart in parts_

_Kleerup feat. Lykke Li, "Until we bleed"_


	9. Chapter 9

_**I'm Glad She Never Fell In Love With Me**_

_I'm glad I never lived next to the water, So I could never get used to the beachAnd I'm glad I never grew up on a mountain, To figure out how high the world could reach_

It was a warm spring day, nothing but blue skies overhead, not a cloud in a sight. Tall trees reached high toward the heavens, as birds sang a melody from their branches. Flowers bloomed with the time of the season. Bees buzzed around in the sunlight gathering pollen.

On a quiet hill a group gathered in preparation for a celebration in the making.

In a pristine white room, women scurried about. Getting ready to look their best. Hair pins, curling irons, and make up. Radiant smiles filled their faces with the contagious excitement. While inside hoping one day they too would get to fulfill the dream of having such a day all their own. With someone who was so devoted and infatuated with them, that they wanted to promise before god, and loved ones to always feel that way.

Delicate lady fingers, perfectly manicured, slowly zipped up the back to an elegant gown. A gown with a fitted boddess, a simple v-neck up top that never revealed too much. Thin straps to accentuate slim, shapely shoulders as silk swam like an ocean down to her heels. White like new fallen snow, with a little twinkle like a star in the lace.

Standing before a full length mirror, her breathtaking image reflected back at her, as Haley stared lost on the sight.

Bursting at the seams with excitement for her best friend, Brooke leaned in against Haley's shoulder from behind. A smile that could set the world on fire painted across her face. "You're the most beautiful bride I've ever seen." She beamed. Saying the words every bride should hear.

Haley smiled back at her best friend through the mirror, her joy contagious.

"Thanks Brooke." She said, trying to bask in the feeling that shined from her best friend's eyes.

_For some the world's a treasure to discover And your scenery should never stay the sameAnd they're trading in their dreams for ExplanationsAll in an attempt to entertain_

Out on a grassy knoll, atop a quiet hill, rows of white chairs were lined, filled with people in rejoice. Here to share a moment passed down from generation to generation with sacred significance.

The guests stood as a melody filled the otherwise quiet warm air. All eyes glued to the back, as Haley appeared at the end of a long white aisle.

Gazing upon all the people she loved, people who loved her enough to come out today, and spend this special day with her. A smile filled her face as the sunlight rained down like a spotlight.

Taking a slow deep breath, Haley took a moment to absorb the beauty and happiness of this place. What should be the best day of her life.

Gently, Haley felt her father hook his arm around hers. Father and daughter's eyes met in the moment as silent tears of elation filled his eyes, but didn't fall. The sight of baby who had become a stunning woman who would now belong to someone else.

Together in unison they took a step forward. One foot after another, they made it to the altar. Where a handsome blonde haired man awaited her.

_The trick of love is to never let it find youIt's easy to get over missing outI know the how's and when's, but now and then,She's all I think about_

A smile bursting from his face at the sight of his bride, and soon to be wife coming to meet him, and promise to forever be his.

Releasing his hold, Haley's father delicately handed her over to her groom, waiting with eager anticipation.

Haley's eyes met her grooms stunning blue. A smile formed on her face as resolve filled her heart. Standing across from her best friend, the priest said all the right words as they gazed into each other eyes.

While quietly inside she tried to convince herself this is what she wanted, because he loved her. Because he would never hurt her, or leave her for the road. Gazing into Lucas's eyes full of endless love, her heart twisted with the grief of letting go, and the joy of knowing she was finally home.

While off in the distance, far away from the eye sight of others, a tall sturdy oak lay grounded in the earth.

A mouth watering '67 Impala shined like a star in the night beside it. Lost in his own tortured mind of regret and loss, a once strong man leaned against that tree.

Dean watched from a distance as the love of his life gave her heart to another. His heart shattered as he watched them kiss and the crowed erupt in applause.

Silently Dean told himself this was the right thing. The way it should end, because he couldn't give her everything she deserved. Because she was better then he would ever be.

He watched as the only woman he would have ever considered to be his bride paraded back down the aisle with her groom. His heart bled with every beat as Dean silently fought to convince himself… I'm was glad she never fell in love with me.

_So it's probably best I stay in Indiana, Just dreaming of the world as it should beWhere every day is a battle to convince myselfI'm glad she never fell in love with me _

"_Indiana" Jon Mclaughlin_


	10. Chapter 10

_**You're The Nicest Thing I've Seen**_

_All I know is that you're so nice. You're the nicest thing I've seenI wish that we could give it a go. See if we could be something_

The sun hung high in the sky on a warm spring day, summer readied to settle in, and bathe the world in heat.

It was a quiet lazy afternoon in Bobby's scrap yard. Cars piled high everywhere in sight, offering privacy and open fresh air.

John and the boys had dropped in for a little rest in-between jobs. A pit stop to their life on the road

Dean leaned over the hood of the Impala, with dirty hands he poked around under the hood diagnosing the problem with the family baby, and how to fix her.

Haley watched him silently taking in his every move like a hawk on prey. The way the taunt sculpted muscles of his back and shoulders flexed with his every move. How the contours of his strong arms were revealed as he worked with the engine. She couldn't help, but notice the way no one wore a tee-shirt like he did, and the sight of his ruffled blonde hair made her hands fidgeted with the urge to run her fingers through it, but it was the look in his emerald eyes that made her belly flutter. Full of intensity and so focused, Haley wished silently he'd look at her with such undivided attention.

"Hand me the box wrench." Dean called to his side kick, while still trapped under the confines of the hood, up to his elbows in grease.

His rough voice snapped her back into reality. Quickly Haley's chocolate eyes shot to Dean's gaze waiting for her. A lack of understanding suspended in her eyes as Haley tried to retrace what he had just said to her. Having been completely distracted by the sight of him, and the dreaming haze his image provoked.

Nodding, Haley finally formed actual thoughts, and reached into the tool box before handing Dean's greasy palm what it needed.

Licking her lips in preparation to speak, Haley decided to go for it before she let his image make her too nervous to speak.

"What's it like to be kissed?" Haley asked Dean out of the blue. What she really wanted to know was what it was like to kiss him, but she went with the safer question, knowing he had plenty of experience.

Dean's callused hands stilled their fidgeting in the engine, before he pulled back from under the hood. The sunlight hit his glistened features as his intense emerald eyes came upon her with question.

Haley could see in his eyes he was debating answering her, but then he did, because Dean was always honest with her. That was one of the things she loved most about him.

"Hot, it's hot… if it's done right, but nobody better be kissing you." He answered honestly, but a protective streak lined thick in his voice.

Thinking her question had been answered, Dean leaned back over the engine ready to go back to work when her voice spoke up again. "There's this boy at school. He plays basketball. He wants to kiss me. I know it, because he asked me out on a date." Haley confessed in a ramble, sharing her life with him the way she always had when he was around.

Something fiery and hot surfaced in Dean's gaze as his shoulders tensed.

"Don't go for the jocks, Hales. They only want one thing, and if he tried to get that from you I'd have to break his legs." Seriousness edged in Dean's giddy voice, as his eyes darted to Haley in warning.

_I wish I was your favorite girlI wish you thought I was the reason you are in the worldI wish my smile was your favorite kind of smileI wish the way that I dressed was your favorite kind of style_

A radiant smile shot wide across Haley's face, like a shooting star at midnight. Nothing tickled her more then hearing Dean confirm how much he cared about her.

"I'm not giving him anything. I don't want him to be my first kiss…" Haley reassured, and watched a slow forming smirk eclipse Dean's face as she gave the answer he wanted to hear. Only to have that same smirk falter on his lips with the truth she laid out next.

"I want it to be with you." It took every ounce of courage Haley had to admit that to him, and the look in his eyes when she did sent her lower lip between her teeth in punishment, but she wouldn't take the words back.

Dean stood numbly over his car for a moment, emerald eyes blinking rapidly as his lips stayed mute. He knew Haley had crush on him. He had known for a long time, it was easy to see he shined in her eyes, but the crush was one-sided. He adored her deeply, but she was just a kid.

A huff lifted his chest with a grin, as Dean shook his head from side to side.

"No," his poised pout answered with flattery, before he returned to the task at hand as if that settled everything.

Haley took a step forward as her words tried to persuade him. "Dean, I know…" She started before he abruptly cut her off.

"Haley, I said no." Pulling back from the car, Dean met her eyes as his words came out firm this time. "You're fifteen, kid. I'm nineteen. That's just not right in my book." He tried to explain. He wasn't trying to be a jerk, his answer had reasoning behind it.

Haley's heart picked up speed as he shot her down, but being stubborn by nature, she wasn't afraid to debate him back. Taking a deep breath to calm the jitters inside she went for it, being brutally honest.

"I've thought this through. I want my first kiss to be from someone who cares about me, and not because they want something from me, or because they think I'm cute. But because they love me for me." She explained her logic. Haley had put many hours of thought into this. She wasn't being impulsive or hormonal. Haley was crazy about Dean, and she knew he would make it worth remembering.

Dean's eyes softened upon her, he always found it charming the way she thought things out. Not wanting to break her heart, he tried to make her see the understanding behind his decision, and direct her to more appropriate options.

"Bobby would have my head on a platter if my dad didn't take it first. Go ask Sammy. He's your age, and he's probably the only boy I wouldn't kill if he did it, because it's not going to happen."

Haley let out a heavy breath of frustration with his resistance, even though she had known he would resist. "I don't want to kiss Sam, and I wouldn't tell anyone, promise." Her big all encompassing chocolate eyes pleaded with him in her iris in a way she did so well.

A quick chuckle of amusement escaped his lips with her persistence. She was cute and heart tugging without trying.

"Haley no. I'm sorry kid, but no." His tone was gentle, but solid as his gaze stood steady. What she was suggesting was dangerous and tricky at best.

Haley's heart grew heavy with disappointment, as the look in Dean's eyes said he was going to be equally stubborn. He didn't want to kiss her, no matter how badly she did.

"Fine," Haley admitted defeat solemnly, as a sad resolve dampened her spirit.

_I wish you had a favorite beauty spot. _

_That you loved secretly 'Cause it was on a hidden bitThat nobody else could seeBasically, I wish that you loved me. I wish that you needed meI wish that you knew when I said two sugars,Actually I meant three_

Dean watched somber fill her eyes as rejection reflected in her orbs. She turned from him in defeat, and Dean's heart constricted. She got to him in a way only her and Sammy could. Making her heart ache hurt his too.

"Wait," Dean called out with her retreat, crumbling under the torture of seeing her chocolate eyes dreary because of him.

Haley's heart skipped a beat with the sound of his rough voice calling her. A smile burst wide on her face as she turned back around to face him.

Gazing upon her, Dean wasn't blind. He could see Haley was a beautiful girl, with her long wavy blonde hair that looked like silk, piercing chocolate eyes that put his soul at ease, topped off with her innocent cherry pout, and one day soon she'd be a stunning woman. However in his mind he could still remember when she was a little girl, and today a girl is what she still was.

"Close your eyes." Dean's husky breath instructed as he took a steady step toward her, dirt kicking up under his boots. Stopping inches in front of Haley, Dean watched as her eyes fluttered close with anticipation.

Haley basked in the glory as she felt his dirty callused hand graze her forehead, and slip down her cheek lovingly. The feel of his touch making her insides mush.

Leaning down, Dean kissed her. Enduringly soft on the forehead. It wasn't what she asked for, but unlike the girls he usually kissed, Dean respected Haley. It sparkled in his emerald eyes whenever he looked at her.

"I can't, Hales. I'm sorry." He whispered against her warm skin, before pulling back.

Haley's eyes shot open inches from Dean's, her gaze barreling up upon him. Heart twisting, bruised he was incapable of kissing her. In her gut, Haley felt certain it wasn't the kiss that bothered him, it was just her he didn't want to do it with. Wounded speechless, silent tears formed along the brim of her eyes. Feeling embarrassed she made a fool out of herself to Dean, a guy who meant so much.

Seeing Haley's tears pierced Dean's heart like a sharp knife. He hadn't realized until that moment this meant so much to her. That this wish ran deeper then innocent desire and youthful wanting. A crushing weight landed on Dean's heart like a pile of bricks fallen from a high rise wall.

Without a word, Haley spun on her heels, and darted to leave. Unable to retain her dignity a second longer if she looked in his eyes full of condolence.

As Haley slipped away, in that second Dean reacted on impulse. Shocked by his own actions that came from a heart that loved her, and not his mind, or better judgment.

Dean caught her arm before she could flee. Spinning her around to face him, in that moment Dean delicately captured Haley's supple cheek in the palm of his hand as his lips touched hers.

Soft and tender, his pout claimed hers in an earth shattering embrace. A touch that stood testament to the love he held for her, and the fact that he couldn't bear to hurt her.

It only lasted a second, but to Haley it felt like lifetimes as her heart almost burst from her chest, and an array of emotions swirled inside.

Dean pulled back quick, surprise dilated his emerald eyes with his actions as his trademark grin lifted his lips.

"That's not happening again. Not until you're grown up." He quickly quieted any ideas she might have. Suddenly uncertain what his mind was thinking too.

A smile like fireworks on the fourth of July shot off on her face and lit up the day.

"Good enough for me." Haley beamed, bursting at the seams with the giddy feeling his soft lips left in her insides.

A chuckle slipped from Dean's lips, amused by her excitement, and the way Haley always seemed to get to him. Stepping from her, Dean went back his car, but stopped at the last minute, and looked up at her. "No, kissing that boy or any others now, you hear?" His gruff voice demanded with penetrating emerald eyes, holding her to a promise.

Still bewitched by the spell of his kiss. Haley shook her head in agreement.

"I wouldn't dream of it." She made him that pact.

Off in the distance, Sam stood frozen with his tennis shoes in the dirt. His heart pounded in his chest as Sam suddenly wondered if he had just hallucinated. His eyes had just witnessed his big brother kissing Haley, but his mind told him that was impossible, and his heart agreed.

So he stood there like a statue in the sun, unwilling or wanting to find out which organ had it right.

_Look, all I know is that you're the nicest thing I've ever seenAnd I wish that we could see if we could be somethingYeah I wish that we could see if we could be something _

His eyes glued on the prettiest girl he had ever seen as if in slow motion she turned his way.

Leaving while she was ahead, Haley spotted Sam. Her heart shot to life. From this distance she couldn't tell by the look on his face if he had seen anything. Keeping her cool, Haley called to him. Picking up in a run, as her racing feet caused dirt to swirl around her shoes.

Reaching her best friend's side, Haley knocked his hand to snap the dazed look from his eyes.

Puppy dog whiskey orbs stared over at the girl who made his heart race.

"Did I just see you…" He started, but his lips fumbled unable to say the words.

Haley's heart constrict, he had seen them, but she knew it had to stay a secret. If her dad or John found out they'd have Dean's hide. All over something she pushed for, Haley couldn't have that.

"See me what?" Haley played clueless with her words and innocent chocolate eyes. It pained her heart to lie to her best friend, but she'd do it to protect Dean.

The lack of understanding in her eyes reassured Sam. Making the denial he wanted all that much easier.

"Nothing," He shook his head. Banishing the memory from his mind.

Taking her hand in his, the softest hand he had ever felt, Sam began to lead her away, keeping her all his own.

"Come on, I found a sunken head in the shed." He called as the pair took off into that warm spring day.

"_The Nicest Thing" Kate Nash_

**Note: **Did the age difference bother you? Had you hoped they wouldn't kiss? Personally, I was a little conflicted


End file.
